


Тонкая грань

by gerenuk, Odamaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Condoms, Confessions, Dorks in Love, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, John Needs a Cup of Tea, John is a Very Good Doctor, Kissing like Idiots, M/M, Safer Sex, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki
Summary: Джон сглатывает и не спускает глаз с Шерлока, взглядом умоляя пощадить его. Детектив слегка наклоняется вперёд, - Меня отвлёк, - сообщает он суду, - мой партнёр Джон Уотсон.





	Тонкая грань

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Thin Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861350) by [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki). 



> Как всегда, миллион благодарностей и низкий поклон Линочке, lina.ribackova за её бесценный труд))) И огромное спасибо моей бете на Битве уважаемой Гэллин!)))
> 
> Примечания Автора:
> 
> С благодарностью моей многострадальной бете Codenamelazarus
> 
> Мой аккаунт на Tumbler: Odamakilock
> 
> Я не разрешаю перепечатывать, воспроизводить или архивировать этот фик частично или полностью на любом другом вебсайте, за исключением тех ситуаций, когда я дала своё предварительное письменное согласие и запрещаю получать прибыль от любой из моих работ при любых обстоятельствах.
> 
> Другие примечания и другие работы, вдохновлённые этой смотрите в конце.

С появлением защитника, чьё лицо выражает спокойствие и решимость, на зал суда опускается тишина. Джон чувствует нарастающее беспокойство: он понимает, что Шерлок не вполне честен в своих показаниях, и защитник легко это заметит. И ещё этот человек _умён._ Даже Шерлок нехотя согласился, что адвокат ответчика был эффектен и проницателен. Джон сидит наверху, на местах для слушателей. Затаив дыхание и зажав ладони между коленями, он ждёт продолжения и очень надеется, что всё пройдёт так, как надо.

Шерлок лениво проходит за свидетельскую трибуну и смотрит на адвоката из-под полуопущенных век. Высокий, худощавый, своим видом он разительно отличается от сутулого обвиняемого и сгорбленного немолодого судьи. Джону не очень-то нравится видеть Шерлока дающим показания в зале суда, наполненном _тупоголовыми незнакомцами._ Но это, увы, неизбежно.

— Мистер Холмс, — снова начинает защитник, отчётливо произнося каждое слово, — пожалуйста, объясните суду, где вы были днём пятнадцатого июля, и почему вы там были.

***

_Дом номер 32 на Виллоуз Корт Роуд ничем не отличается от других: с четырьмя спальнями, садом, белыми стенами и гаражом на две машины. Это хороший район, но, к несчастью, он стал приютом для законченного негодяя. Шерлок окидывает взглядом тихую улицу и проникает в сад через запасную калитку. Оставив Джона наблюдать за входом снаружи, он взламывает дверь зимнего сада, пристроенного к заднему фасаду дома, и с неожиданной лёгкостью отключает охранную сигнализацию._

_Джон стоит на дороге, прохаживаясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. Он старается, чтобы это выглядело невинной прогулкой, и если поблизости оказывается кто-нибудь из прохожих, делает вид, что возится со своим телефоном или просто болтает. При этом он не спускает с улицы глаз. Несколько раз через окно он мельком замечает Шерлока, занятого бог знает чем, — надо надеяться, поисками того, что поручил им инспектор Лестрейд._

_По счастливой случайности в момент, когда показавшаяся машина сворачивает на эту улицу, путь ей перегораживает почтовый фургон, и вместо того, чтобы подъехать к самому дому, водитель вынужден притормозить на углу. Из машины выходит мужчина, и с неприятным холодком в груди Джон узнаёт в нём человека, чью фотографию совсем недавно им показывал Лестрейд._

_Подозреваемый — крупный мужчина. Джон думает, что, скорей всего, смог бы справиться с ним, но драка не является их сегодняшней целью. Предполагалось, что это будет всего лишь разведка, во время которой они не должны наследить и остаться по возможности незамеченными. Кроме того, Лестрейд предупредил, что предполагаемый преступник, скорее всего вооружён, а Джон не так безрассуден, чтобы рисковать без серьёзных на то оснований. Опасаясь быть обнаруженным, он быстро ныряет в калитку, бежит по газону, приглушающему звуки шагов, и, заглянув в застеклённую дверь, негромко шипит:_

_— Шерлок!_

_Ответа нет. Джон делает шаг вперёд, затем два шага назад, лихорадочно соображая, что ему делать дальше, но негромкий хлопок калитки отрезает путь к отступлению, и Джон быстро заходит в дом._

***

— Итак, — продолжает защитник. — Вы признаёте, что взломали дверь и проникли на территорию частной собственности?

— Да, но у нас имеется ордер. На случай, если мы найдём то, что искали, инспектор Лестрейд был наготове.

Прокурор передаёт суду соответствующие бумаги. Джон улучает момент, чтобы возвести глаза к потолку и мысленно поблагодарить — кто бы там за ними сверху ни наблюдал, — что на этот раз, по чистой случайности и определённо не без некоторых невероятных усилий со стороны Майкрофта Холмса, они делали что-то, по крайней мере, легальное.

— И почему же инспектор Лестрейд не послал кого-то из своих подчинённых? Вообще-то, насколько я знаю, вы не являетесь сотрудниками столичной полиции.

— Не являюсь, — с крайне скучающим видом и подчёркнуто медленно соглашается Шерлок. — Впрочем, его сотрудники — идиоты.

Прокурор снова вскакивает.

— Инспектор Лестрейд дал свидетельские показания, что его команда, с разрешения самого подозреваемого, однажды уже побывала с обыском у него в доме, но, к сожалению, ничего не нашла. Мы абсолютно убеждены, что необходимые нам улики спрятаны где-то на самом виду. У Шерлока Холмса богатый опыт в делах подобного рода, поэтому он был приглашён в качестве консультанта и, как нам кажется, смог бы что-нибудь обнаружить, разумеется, имея на руках ордер на обыск.

Судья кивает и отклоняет эту линию вопросов защиты. Джон смотрит на затылок прокурора с благодарностью, думая, что если она и дальше продолжит в том же духе, Майкрофт проследит за тем, чтобы ей вручили соответствующее вознаграждение. Тем не менее, он всерьёз опасается того, что последует дальше.

Раздражённый защитник нетерпеливым жестом предлагает Шерлоку продолжать.

***

_Джон галопом мчится по лестнице и, ворвавшись в дальнюю спальню, находит Шерлока ползающим под столом на четвереньках. Комнату можно назвать пустой, если исключить коллекцию антикварной мебели в процессе реставрационных работ: шкафы, комоды, столы и столики, выстроившиеся вдоль стен._

_— Шерлок, он вернулся. Мы должны уходить._

_Шерлок поднимается, и, нахмурившись, смотрит в окно. — Уже поздно._

_Снизу раздаётся звук захлопнутой двери._

_— Ты запер вход зимнего сада? — встревоженно шепчет Шерлок._

_— Да. И кроме того, нажал на кнопку пуска сигнализации — думаю, это её перезагрузит._

_Шерлок выглядит очень довольным._

_— Отлично. Он может не понять, что в доме кто-то находится. А теперь быстро. — Он хватает Джона за руку и тянет к высокому шкафу с приоткрытыми дверцами. Заталкивает его внутрь и сам забирается следом. По идее, они должны поместиться._

_Джон пятится, протягивая руку вдоль талии Шерлока, чтобы закрыть левую дверцу, и обнаруживает себя вдавленным в угол. Это вместительный платяной шкаф, но с двумя взрослыми мужчинами внутри, один из которых весьма высок, а второй — довольно плотной комплекции, он кажется крошечным._

_Шерлоку приходится согнуться едва ли не пополам. Его затылок упирается в верхний угол, а каблуки — в противоположную стенку. Для равновесия он разводит руки по обе стороны от головы Джона, который, в свою очередь, утыкается носом в его воротник. Они слишком близко, и единственное, за что Джон мог бы держаться, чтобы стало хоть немного удобнее, это сам Шерлок, но поскольку даже подумать об этом странно и невозможно, он оставляет одну руку просто повиснуть в воздухе, а другую неловко сгибает, облокотившись о дверцу._

_Тем временем Шерлок находит зазор между дверцей и стенкой шкафа и в поисках лучшего обзора наклоняется ещё ближе._

_Джон проглатывает свои возражения, понимая, что они всё равно не будут услышаны, и единственное, что он может видеть в данный момент, — это слабо освещённая шея Шерлока._

_Убийца заходит в комнату._

***

— В своих показаниях вы утверждали, что _слышали_ , как он взял что-то из ящика комода, но не _видели,_ что именно, — продолжает защитник, и по его тону становится ясно, что он считает всю эту историю выдумкой. — Однако при этом, судя по вашим словам, угол обзора был оптимален для наблюдения за действиями моего клиента, не так ли?

Шерлок уклоняется от прямого ответа:

— На мгновение я отвлёкся.

— И что же послужило причиной? — настаивает защитник.

Шерлок напускает на себя привычно скучающий, слегка отрешённый вид, и на лице Джона появляется то самое, возникающее в случае серьёзных проблем, решительное выражение армейского капитана, однако его сердце готово выскочить из груди. Он сглатывает и не спускает с Шерлока глаз, взглядом умоляя его о пощаде. На мгновение их взгляды встречаются, и сердце Джона почти останавливается.

Слегка наклонившись вперёд, детектив сообщает суду:

— Мой партнёр, Джон Уотсон.

По залу суда прокатывается смешок, недостаточно громкий для того, чтобы судья потребовал тишины, но достаточный, чтобы недвусмысленно дать понять, о чём все подумали.

К несчастью для репутации Джона, всё было именно так, как все себе представляли. Ну, или почти так.

***

_Подозреваемый непринужденно ходит по комнате. Почему бы нет? Это его дом, и у него нет ни одной причины для беспокойства: вряд ли он может предположить, что притаившийся враг шпионит за ним из шкафа. Джон ничего не видит, но слышит всё и, наблюдая за Шерлоком, может представить, что происходит снаружи. Пока ничего — Шерлок сосредоточен, но не насторожен, он просто выжидает, не проявляя серьёзного беспокойства._

_Внезапно до Джона доходит, что он может видеть пульсирующую жилку на шее Шерлока, чувствовать биение сердца в его груди — в том месте, где они тесно прижаты друг к другу, — и бьётся оно гораздо чаще, чем полагается. Шерлок действительно наслаждается Работой. Джон чувствует, как он дышит, как с каждым медленным вдохом и выдохом поднимается и опускается его грудь, и как от этого еле заметно шевелится его одежда._

_Он слышит, как убийца откашливается и, шаркая ногами, курсирует между столом и окном, как пересекает комнату. Шерлок напрягается и отводит одну руку назад, молча готовясь к схватке. Джон тоже напряжён до отказа. Он доверяет боевым умениям Шерлока, к тому же их двое против одного, но убийца вооружён, а они находятся внутри платяного шкафа в положении, не слишком удобном для драки._

_Мужчина приближается, вешает что-то на ручку дверцы и отходит от шкафа. Шерлок вновь расслабляется. А вот Джон не может этого сделать — адреналин бушует в нём через край._

***

— Вас «отвлёк» ваш «партнёр» Джон Уотсон? — Защитник даже не пытается скрыть двусмысленность этих слов и тот факт, что это его забавляет. Джон готов заплатить хорошие деньги снайперу, который подстрелил бы этого ублюдка прямо сейчас, а затем, взяв пистолет, сделать контрольный выстрел и закончить работу.

— Да. Вы глухой или тупой? — Шерлок демонстративно растягивает слова.

— Мистер Холмс, — предупреждает судья, но Шерлок даже не пытается изобразить раскаяние.

— И как долго вы были «отвлечены»?

— Меньше чем тридцать секунд. Самое большее двадцать.

В самом деле? Джону показалось, что это длилось целую жизнь, а может, и больше.

— И … каким же образом вас «отвлекали»?

— Возражаю! Это не относится к… — снова вскакивает прокурор.

— Протест отклонён.

Соединив пальцы «домиком», Шерлок начинает скучающим тоном:

 — Тем утром, одеваясь, я нанёс лосьон после бритья главным образом здесь… — Он опускает руку и своим длинным пальцем плавно проводит по шее — от подбородка до ключицы.

Джон хорошо помнит этот момент. Он видел этот лосьон, пробравшись в комнату Шерлока и рассмотрев чёртов флакон. Бутылочка без опознавательных знаков с крошечной этикеткой и надписью, сделанной почерком Шерлока, потому что упаси господи, если Холмс купит себе что-то обычное. У какого ещё потрясающего засранца есть изготовленный _на заказ_ лосьон после бритья?

По залу снова несутся смешки.

— Мистер Холмс, — подгоняет защитник.

Шерлок смотрит на него раздражённо.

— О, подумайте! — отвечает он резко и внезапно показывает в сторону Джона: — Посмотрите на него! — Джон нервно замирает, чувствуя, что все взгляды в зале суда обращены на него. — Посмотрите на нашу разницу в росте! У любого, кто подвергнется воздействию эфирных масел, входящих в состав лосьона, может возникнуть реакция, а _у Джона аллергия на сильные ароматы_.

— Мистер Холмс, вы пытаетесь сказать, что причиной того, что вы отвлеклись, было … чихание? Почему же вы не сказали об этом сразу?

— По-моему, это очевидно, — высокомерно бросает Шерлок. Он снова смотрит на Джона одним из тех особенных взглядов, длящихся не более секунды, скрывающих в глубине улыбку и предназначенных лишь для него.

Джон невыразимо благодарен ему за это.

Потому что это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что происходит на самом деле.

***

_А происходит то, что для лучшего обзора Шерлок безотчётно прижимается к нему ещё ближе. Происходит то, что Джон утыкается лицом в его шею, и единственное, на что он способен, это закрыть глаза и сглотнуть. Шерлок сегодня без шарфа и, как обычно, без галстука, верхние пуговицы его рубашки не застёгнуты — **как обычно** , — поэтому шея полностью обнажена, и рот Джона самопроизвольно прижимается к ней._

_Происходит то, что удивлённый Шерлок замирает, и Джон может чувствовать биение его сердца и тепло его тела — так близко, что в панике кладёт руку ему на талию._

_Происходит то, что Джон вздыхает, и тонкий мускусный аромат проклятого лосьона заполняет всё его существо, как топливо — ракету._

_Происходит, то, что колени Джона подкашиваются, а ступни скользят по полированным доскам шкафа, и Шерлок хватает его за ремень, не давая упасть._

_Происходит то, что примерно на минуту они **соединяются** друг с другом, как два идеально совпадающих пазла — от шеи до паха, — и внезапно Джон становится жертвой самой мощной эрекции, которая у него когда-либо была, и нет никакой возможности хотя бы **попробовать** прикинуться, что это не то, чем на самом деле является, например, пистолетом или складкой на джинсах. Оружие осталось дома в ящике письменного стола, и Шерлок прекрасно об этом знает; кроме того, сегодня на Джоне тонкие вельветовые штаны, которые совершенно ничего не скрывают._

_Джон чувствует, как в попытке наклониться и посмотреть на него Шерлок медленно проводит подбородком по его голове. Потом он слышит резкий вдох, практически беззвучное «о!», и беспомощно сжимает пальцы на талии Шерлока, потому что тот делает бёдрами пробный толчок — прямо в его эрекцию. Да, хочет сказать ему Джон, да, **это** мой чёртов стояк, пожалуйста, отвали! И строго говоря, он не хочет, чтобы Шерлок **отвалил** настолько сильно, насколько хочет, чтобы Шерлок довёл его до оргазма.* Одновременно с этим он хочет провалиться сквозь землю, куда-нибудь в третий круг ада, до того ему неловко и стыдно._

_Джон не может вспомнить, для кого предназначается третий круг ада, но он оказался бы там в мгновение ока, если бы при этом ему не пришлось больше жить с осознанием того, что у него стоит на Шерлока Холмса, и теперь этот мерзавец **слишком хорошо** знает об этом._

_Каким-то чудом им удаётся вести себя достаточно тихо, чтобы не быть обнаруженными. Человек в комнате задвигает ящик комода, и Шерлок поднимает голову так высоко, чтобы увидеть, как тот кладёт что-то в карман своей куртки и поворачивается, чтобы уйти._

_Никто из них не дышит и не **шевелится**. Джону хотелось бы отодвинуться, но для этого совершенно нет места, а Шерлок кажется парализованным комбинацией наличия убийцы в комнате и эрекции Джона._

_Наконец Джон решает рискнуть. Он толкает Шерлока и дверцу шкафа ногой, и оба они с шумом вываливаются наружу, наконец-то разъединяясь._

_Джон делает несколько шагов и поворачивается спиной к Шерлоку, тяжело выдыхая, качая головой и откашливаясь, прежде чем добраться до своей ширинки и наиболее эффективным и быстрым из существующих гетеросексуальных способов привести себя в порядок._

_— Тебе нужна… — Шерлок останавливается._

_— Да! — рявкает Джон. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь вызвать в памяти всё, что может как можно быстрее избавить его от эрекции, и испускает задушенный крик, когда Шерлок скользит своей ладонью по переду его брюк._

_— Минута! — истерично кричит он, отбрасывая руку Шерлока. — Мне требуется **минута** , а не твоя рука, твою же мать!_

_Шерлок отступает, в знак капитуляции поднимая руки и находясь в совершенном ужасе от своей ошибки._

_— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он, — я… я… ммм… я… — Это надо видеть: великий консультирующий детектив, розовый от смущения, заикающийся и не знающий, куда посмотреть. В конечном итоге ему удается прийти в себя достаточно для того, чтобы произнести:_

_— Джон, ты хотел, чтобы я оставил тебя один на один с эрекцией?_

_— **Да!**_

_— Я, эээ… я бы не советовал… — Шерлок делает неловкое движение рукой, которое Джон решительно никогда не хотел бы увидеть снова, — … здесь, — ещё больше смущаясь, заключает Шерлок._

_— Да, спасибо! Я это понимаю. Просто… Просто иди уже вниз, хорошо?_

_Шерлок колеблется, топчется у него за плечом, потом за письменным столом, и, к счастью, наконец-то уходит._

_Джон делает выдох, пробегает рукой по волосам и пытается заставить свой член успокоиться._

***

Защитник выглядит так, будто он только что съел лимон.

— Вопросов больше нет, — неохотно говорит он, возвращаясь к своему креслу.

Судья даёт прокурору слово, но та не видит необходимости в показаниях Шерлока, и, ощущая тёплое покалывание в затылке, Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок невозмутимо покидает свидетельскую трибуну.

После этого судебное заседание быстро заканчивается, в первую очередь из-за того, что защитник не смог привести весомых аргументов для оправдания своего клиента, хотя надо отдать адвокату должное, он сделал всё, что возможно.

Джон покидает зал и ждёт Шерлока снаружи. Его уши пылают, он обвиняет в этом генетику, сделавшую его блондином, и не по сезону жаркое солнце.

— Ну, — произносит Шерлок, растягивая слова. — Это было скучно. — Он спускается по ступенькам, держа руки в карманах и умудряясь казаться незаинтересованным. Тем не менее, Джон ощущает его пристальный взгляд, прожигающий затылок насквозь, и чувствует себя обязанным что-то сказать.

— Спасибо, — наконец произносит он. — За то… что ты там…

Шерлок слегка расслабляется.

— Не за что, — возражает он, и тон его голоса электрическим разрядом пробегает вдоль позвоночника Джона, вызывая крупную дрожь. — Я не был бы …

На несколько мгновений он замолкает, а потом произносит, меняя тему: — Я знаю, что беспокоит тебя. Люди. — И неопределённо пожимает плечами.

Джон сглатывает и слегка сутулится, медленно двигаясь с Шерлоком вниз по улице и высматривая такси.

— А разве тебя они не беспокоят?

Он не смеет взглянуть на Шерлока, но тот на него не смотрит, сканируя взглядом небо и здания.

— Нет, — немного спустя отвечает Шерлок и добавляет чуть слышно: — И я не возражаю.

Слова Шерлока обрушиваются на сознание Джона, вызывая внутри настоящий пожар и внезапно делая всё вокруг слишком резким, слишком отчётливым. На тротуаре, прямо у него под ногами, расположились три грязных пятна от старой жевательной резинки, и неожиданно они бросаются Джону в глаза, затмевая собой всё остальное. Каким бы это ни было нелепым и неуместным, но Джон никогда не забудет, что в мире есть три грязных пятна от жвачки — два серых и одно розоватое, — на углу Центрального уголовного суда города Лондона, и всё потому, что из всего, существующего в этой огромной сумасшедшей вселенной, именно они завладели его вниманием, именно на них он смотрел, когда Шерлок сказал ему, что _не возражает._

Шерлок замолкает, ругая себя за то, что позволил всему этому случиться.

— Я могу отправиться в Бартс, — внезапно объявляет он, — меня там ожидает язык.

Джон резко поднимает голову и смотрит на него в полном замешательстве. Шерлок встречается с его пристальным взглядом, и на мгновение сквозь привычную холодную маску в его глазах проскальзывает выражение, в котором Джон безошибочно узнаёт страх.

— Нет, — успевает выпалить он, прежде чем это на самом деле случится, — язык подождёт до завтра. — Он колеблется, привычно облизывая губы. — Мы едем домой.

Шерлок молча взмахивает рукой и ловит такси.

Поездка выходит не столько неловкой, сколько напряжённой. Разделяющее их пространство чуть меньше ладони, оно чувствуется как непреодолимая пропасть и как нечто непозволительно близкое. Джон _осознаёт_ присутствие Шерлока рядом с собой как угрозу. В то время как автомобиль пробирается по улицам Лондона, он может слышать его дыхание, еле заметные движения, шорох его одежды. Бейкер-стрит показывается внезапно и вместе с тем не так быстро, как того бы хотелось.

Джон проходит в квартиру первым, снимает куртку и в нерешительности замирает. Он не знает, что делать дальше. Убраться? Приготовить чай? Возможно, сначала составить список покупок или сделать запись в свой блог… Шерлок заходит следом, пристально наблюдая за ним, и вскоре раздражённо произносит:

— О, ради всего святого, Джон!

Джон поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок хватает его за подбородок и звонко целует в щёку.

— Ну вот, — говорит он, и от его обычной уверенности не остаётся и следа. — Доволен?

— Нет! — быстро отвечает Джон, недоверчиво глядя на Шерлока и с удивлением понимая, что на самом деле он больше расстроен небрежным исполнением, чем самим фактом случившегося. — Что это было? Это никуда не годится.

Шерлок выпрямляется с оскорблённым видом:

— Ну ты-то вообще ничего не делал!

— Я не знал, что должен был что-то делать!

— Ну конечно, чёрт возьми, должен! _Я_ кроме всего прочего и лечить людей не умею. Это всё, — он делает рукой неопределённый жест, означающий что угодно, — твоя область.

Джон совершенно растерян.

— Подожди, просто подожди минутку, я не могу понять.

Если когда-нибудь Шерлок был близок к тому, чтобы от раздражения затопать ногами, то Джон наблюдал это прямо сейчас.

— Джон, если бы мы ждали, когда ты хоть что-то _сможешь понять_ , я мог бы с тем же успехом уехать и жить с…с… с шерпами.**

— Я… Что?!

— Я не знаю! — взрывается Шерлок, беспомощно взмахивая руками. Сейчас он представляет собой шесть с лишним футов высококачественной мелодрамы, и Джон начинает смеяться. Шерлок хмурится и что-то недовольно бурчит, но Джон почти плачет, задыхается и буквально лопается от смеха, и это так заразительно, что на губах Шерлока тоже появляется улыбка.

— Прекрати это, — выговаривает он Джону.

— С шерпами? — повторяет Джон, прикрывая рот ладонью и всхлипывая, и снова начинает смеяться.

— Идиот.

— Придурок, — отвечает Джон, но в их словах не слышно злости.

Как только ослабевает смех и часть напряжения спадает, Шерлок неуверенно спрашивает:

— Можно ли мне… исправить свою ошибку? — Он стоит рядом с диваном очень прямо и выглядит так, будто всё ещё находится в зале суда. Но там он был определённо смелее.

Джон прикусывает губу.

— Ты можешь, например, нести мой рюкзак, если мы отправимся в горы, — предлагает он, но совершенно ясно, что Шерлок больше не шутит. — Шерлок … — начинает он снова, но Шерлок прерывает его.

— Нет, выбрось это из головы. Забудь. Я совершил огромную ошибку, Джон. Мне так жаль. Я… — он запинается, — я буду просто…

— Шерлок. — Для поддержки Джон опирается на спинку своего кресла. — Как долго ты…?

За очень короткое время, в течение которого Джон даже не успевает моргнуть, Шерлок, не переводя дыхания, отвечает, и постепенно его голос стихает до сипа:

— Где-то в районе одной тысячи четырехсот шестидесяти дней, плюс-минус несколько месяцев, в таких пределах… на самом деле…

Мозг Джона застревает на вычислениях.

— Но это же годы. Это было… это было ещё до… до Мэри. — Он потрясён. — Всё это время?! — Боже, ему нужно сесть. — О господи. Мы заставили тебя быть моим шафером. Я заставил тебя планировать мою чёртову свадьбу!

— Я не возражал.

— Но ты…

— Дело было не во мне, — говорит Шерлок, резко прерывая его.

— Господи, — тихо произносит Джон и на этот раз действительно садится. — Если бы я мог представить, если бы я знал, я бы никогда не попросил тебя об этом, никогда бы не стал вовлекать тебя во всё это.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Шерлок, и его голос наполнен такими глубокими чувствами, что Джон поднимает голову и смотрит на него, внезапно осознавая, как много он просто не замечал. Теперь это кажется таким очевидным. Конечно же, Шерлок никогда бы не позволил развеяться счастливому облаку заблуждения, окутавшему Джона; заподозри Джон что-нибудь, он держал бы Шерлока на расстоянии из-за ошибочного чувства, что так будет лучше для них обоих, хотя на самом деле ничего хуже для Шерлока быть не могло.

Джон сидит, зажимая ладонью рот и пытаясь осмыслить ситуацию. Шерлок топчется на месте, уткнувшись взглядом себе под ноги.

— Я такой осёл, — наконец произносит Джон.

Шерлок издаёт короткий смешок, но когда Джон поднимает взгляд, он ясно видит и слегка покрасневшие глаза, и то, насколько сильно встревожен Шерлок, насколько сильно он нервничает.

— Не хочешь попробовать ещё раз?

Глаза Шерлока увлажняются, взгляд становится неуверенным и смущённым. Джон показывает на своё лицо.

Шерлок недоверчиво хмурится:

— Ты имеешь в виду именно это?

Джон делает очень глубокий вдох и неожиданно легко находит ответ на вопрос:

— Да. Я не могу … ничего обещать. Но думаю, что я не против. Если это ты.

Шерлок складывает руки за спиной, как престарелый профессор, и согласно кивает.

— Хорошо-о, — тянет он, очевидно, тщательно оценивая и переваривая такой поворот событий.

— Здесь? — Джон окидывает взглядом гостиную. Дверь закрыта. Это вполне безопасно. — Здесь нормально?

— Да-а.

— В таком случае, я… — Джон поднимается с кресла и неловко взмахивает руками, потому что внезапно перестаёт понимать, что с ними делать. Затем он ударяет в ладоши, как бы говоря _ну что ж, давай перейдём к делу._

Шерлок медленно приближается, усиленно изображая равнодушие и невозмутимость.

— И… я должен просто… сделать это? — задаёт он вопрос, когда их рёбра почти соприкасаются.

— Ну да, — соглашается Джон, — обычно никакого плана действий не существует.

Шерлок вытягивает голову, наклоняет её и снова отдёргивает назад. — Слева или справа?

— Как тебе будет удобнее.

Шерлок предпринимает ещё одну попытку, столь же безуспешную.

— Это так странно, — комментирует он, глядя на Джона.

Джон доволен, что хотя бы один из них произнёс это вслух. Положа руку на сердце, это действительно самая странная ситуация, в которую он когда-либо попадал, включая слона, втиснутого на террасу загородного дома. В его голове проносится множество путаных мыслей, повторяющихся и противоречащих друг другу.

— Возможно, мы слишком много об этом думаем, — неуверенно замечает он.

— Хмм.

— Может быть, нам стоит залезть в твой шкаф? — предлагает Джон, делая неуклюжую попытку шутить, и улыбается в ответ на улыбку, внезапно озарившую лицо Шерлока.

— Это _было_ экспериментом. Подожди. — Шерлок подходит к стене и щёлкает выключателем, погружая квартиру в медовый свет послеполуденного солнца. Цвета становятся приглушёнными, тени более глубокими и необычными, и неожиданно Джон чувствует себя не таким уязвимым. Сдвинув кружку с остывшим кофе, он прислоняется к письменному столу — прямо под черепом бизона. Внезапная мысль поражает его: он доверчиво принимает из рук Шерлока любой приготовленный им напиток, несмотря на то, что прекрасно осведомлён о его склонности подмешивать в его еду и питье наркотические или одурманивающие вещества, но при этом мысль о поцелуе с ним заставляет его дрожать. Это почти лицемерие.

— Я закрою глаза, — Джон принимает решение вслух. — А ты просто… когда будешь готов.

Он делает это, чувствуя себя снова удивительно молодым и беззаботным. Он словно переносится в прошлое и сидит на автобусной остановке в Челмсфорде, после школы ожидая автобус под номером 14А; или на низкой кирпичной стене, окружающей их посёлок, убивая время до наступления вечера. Ожидание с закрытыми глазами должно нервировать, но солнце, согревающее затылок, умиротворяет и успокаивает его, а поцелуй, на который в конце концов решается Шерлок, оказывается почти целомудренным.

Когда он чуть наклоняется вперёд, это кажется абсолютно правильным. Сам поцелуй Джон не отнёс бы к категории _нежных_  — слишком много в нём неуклюжести и зубов, — но он погружается в него, как в пьянящий ликёр, с головы до ног омывающий его жаркой волной. Это очень острые ощущения — быть объектом чьего-либо первого опыта. Когда Шерлок слегка отступает и переводит дыхание, губы Джона продолжают хранить ощущение его поцелуя. Он остаётся на них, как флаг первопроходца, вбитый в целинную землю.

— Ммм, — бормочет Шерлок задумчиво.

— Хмм, — соглашается Джон. Лоб Шерлока слегка касается его лба. Джон открывает глаза и со всей серьезностью приступает к следующему поцелую. Он кладёт руку на грудь Шерлока, чувствуя биение его сердца, сильное и уверенное, даже если сам Шерлок не уверен ни в чём. Джон использует всё своё умение — то, которого так не хватает Шерлоку, — и постепенно поцелуй углубляется, совершенствуется, теряя свою целомудренность и становясь опьяняющим и горячим. Шерлок хватается руками за стол, который уже начинает качаться, и Джон притягивает его ближе к себе.

Неожиданно Шерлок разрывает поцелуй и отворачивается, уткнувшись Джону в плечо; он делает несколько судорожных вдохов, чтобы немного прийти в себя, а затем считает необходимым сообщить низким и хриплым голосом:

 — Извини, но я полагаю, что у меня появился… — Несколько секунд он напряжённо выбирает между эвфемизмом и фактом, и Джон воспринимает это как знак, что он всё-таки сумел это сделать: вовлечь Шерлока в по-настоящему страстный поцелуй. На самом деле это довольно глупо, потому что в конечном итоге тот выдаёт: — …шкаф.

Да собственно, Джон чувствует _это_  — прижимающееся к внутренней поверхности его бедра.

— У тебя довольно внушительный «шкаф», — соглашается он и смеётся совсем как мальчишка.

Шерлок издаёт обиженный звук.

— По крайней мере, я не носил с собой паспорт Нарнии*** в течение многих лет, — ворчит он в ответ.

— Что? — озадаченно смотрит Джон. (Несколько дней спустя, моя посуду, он наконец-то сообразит, о чём идёт речь, и бросит губку в голову Шерлока — из чистого отвращения к своему тугодумию. И Шерлок засветится еще большим самодовольством, чем всегда.)

— Я тебя завожу, — отвечает Шерлок, отодвигаясь от Джона, и, стараясь ровно дышать, мысленно повторяет периодическую таблицу Менделеева, чтобы успокоиться.

Джон демонстративно оглядывает его с головы до ног.

— Да неужели? — хрипло бросает он, принимая вызов. Часть Джона остаётся на автобусной остановке, постукивая пятками о скамейку и флиртуя с проходящими мимо девчонками. И эта часть заставляет его произнести: — Ну, а я тебя возбуждаю.

Внезапно Шерлок не может вспомнить, что следует после натрия, и настойчиво прокручивает в голове «на-на-на-на». Потом он густо краснеет, потому что глупо отрицать очевидное. Он смотрит на Джона, на этот раз не уверенный, что правильно его понимает.

— Ну да, — произносит он сухо, раздражённый тем, что тело его предаёт. — Кто бы говорил. Мне не стоило и пытаться.

Джон смущённо откашливается.

— Разница небольшая, — возражает он.

— Едва ли.

На несколько мгновений наступает полная тишина, каждый из них прокручивает в уме ситуацию, как люди, идущие по гнилым половицам и выверяющие каждый свой шаг.

— Ты хотел бы… — медленно начинает Джон и неопределённо машет рукой куда-то вниз. — Тебе нужна…?

Шерлок прерывает его:

— Да. Пожалуйста.

Джон делает паузу. Шестерёнки в его голове вращаются с бешеной скоростью, возникает стойкое ощущение, что все провода, приводящие их в движение, окончательно и бесповоротно запутались.

— Минута? — с сомнением уточняет он, окидывая Шерлока взглядом от колен и до шеи. _Он имеет в виду минуту._

— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок, и Джон бросает на него удивлённый взгляд. Тени от занавесок, в спешке опущенных этим утром только наполовину, делят лицо Шерлока пополам. Освещённый заходящим солнцем, его рот выглядит пунцово-алым, а глаза таинственно сверкают из тени. — Рука.

Джон по-армейски вытягивается, и если то, с какой силой сжимает он руки, что-то да значит, то эти слова проняли его до печёнок, правда, Шерлок до конца не уверен, возбуждение они вызвали или брезгливость. Он действовал осторожно; он знает, куда ведут _доказательства_ , но всегда есть что-то такое в Джоне Уотсоне, что делает его совершенно непредсказуемым. Он может прощать, забывать и в то же время нескончаемо презирать; двигаться быстро или быть ужасно медлительным; проявлять сострадание или недовольство; вопиющее невежество или потрясающую проницательность — снова и снова Джону удаётся его удивить. С момента их первой встречи. Шерлоку требовался всего лишь кто-то, с кем можно разделить арендную плату, кем было бы несложно манипулировать, с бонусом в виде того, что этот человек будет полезен в Работе. Вместо этого он получил _всё это_.

Шерлок подозревает, что если Джон согласится продолжить то, что происходит между ними сейчас, он будет сдержан и начнёт приводить все эти утомительно логичные доводы, почему всё нужно делать медленно и осторожно. С другой стороны, Джон переехал на Бейкер-стрит на следующий день после знакомства, так что в том, что уже через час он войдёт в его тело, нет ничего невозможного.

Тишина затянулась достаточно для того, чтобы Шерлок подумал, что учиться флиртовать на YouTube, возможно, было не лучшей идеей, и к Джону нужен другой подход. Слишком хорошо Джон его знает.

— Я… На самом деле я никогда… — наконец произносит Джон. — Я не уверен, что был бы настолько хорош в…

— Я никогда этого не делал, — просто говорит Шерлок. Потеря Джона, скучно улыбающегося, в сердцах ударяющего кулаком по столу и покидающего квартиру с настоящим отвращением, кажется всё более вероятным исходом.

Джон произносит: — О, — и выглядит озадаченным. — Никогда?

— Ну, время от времени, если, так сказать, возникает потребность. К настоящему моменту уже очень давно.

— Я имею в виду, с кем-то ещё?

— Хмм, нет.

Джон резко встаёт, делает несколько скованных, неловких шагов в сторону Шерлока, затем проходит мимо него, идёт на кухню и берёт в руки чайник.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Мне нужна чашка чая, — отвечает Джон как ни в чём не бывало, наполняет чайник водой и включает его. — Ты будешь?

—  _Сейчас?!_  — восклицает Шерлок, абсолютно ошеломлённый. Какие бы возможные исходы он не пытался вычислить, о таком он даже не думал.

—  _Да, именно сейчас!_  — отвечает Джон, возясь с чайными пакетиками. — Это, цитирую, не «моя область», и если случается что-нибудь, включающее в себя чьи-то брюки, сначала я должен выпить чёртову чашку чая.

—  _Это_ не будет длиться весь день, — возражает Шерлок, опуская глаза и озадаченно рассматривая себя. Он пытается разобраться в том, что это было, но всё настолько абсурдно и нелогично, что у него ничего не выходит.

Джон ставит кружки на тумбу. — Я … подожду следующего раза, — говорит он, и его шея краснеет сзади.

Шерлок разочарованно смотрит, находясь в полном недоумении: всё шло так хорошо. По крайней мере, лучше, чем он мог ожидать. Он был почти уверен, что Джон хочет того же.

—  _Это_ не автобусы, Джон, которые прибывают три раза в час.

— Не в нашем возрасте, — мрачно соглашается Джон, с помощью чайной ложечки упрямо делая в кружках пюре из чайных пакетиков. По тому, как напряжены его плечи, как стиснуты зубы, многое можно понять и без слов. Единственная вещь, которую он ещё совершенно точно не произнёс, это «нет».

«Но, возможно, именно _так_ нормальные люди и поступают?» — задаётся вопросом Шерлок, делая глоток обжигающе горячего чая. Возможно, он должен просто заткнуться, выпить свой чай и позволить Джону действовать самому.

Джон возвращается в своё кресло, как щитом прикрываясь кружкой, и поверх её края хмуро смотрит на Шерлока. Он всё ещё красный как рак.

Шерлок ощущает себя вражеской территорией, очерченной на карте. Где-то в голове Джона разрабатывается план нападения.

— Ты хочешь поужинать? — нерешительно спрашивает он. — Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь. Поесть.

Джон качает головой и беззвучно, одними губами произносит «нет». Он не хочет, чтобы у них было свидание, или чай это и _есть_ свидание? Шерлок не имеет понятия.

Он сидит напротив Джона, поставив чашку на подлокотник кресла, и неловко, бесцельно крутит пуговицы на манжетах, наблюдая за тем, как Джон медленно пьёт чай и ведёт внутреннюю борьбу.

Наконец Джон допивает чай до конца, наклоняется и решительно, со стуком, ставит чашку на столик.

— Помой их, — говорит он слегка хрипловато. Шерлок поднимается, берёт кружки, выливает в раковину свой недопитый чай и, водя по фарфору губкой, чувствует, как мир переворачивается с ног на голову. Он жалеет, что пошёл по этому пути. Потом он слышит, как Джон поднимается с кресла.

Он останавливается в дверях, и Шерлок чувствует, как от его пристального взгляда по затылку начинают бежать мурашки. Здесь темнее, чем в комнате, кухня уже практически погружена в полумрак.

Не поднимая головы, Шерлок продолжает мыть уже чистые кружки. Очень медленно Джон преодолевает расстояние между ними и кладёт руки ему на бёдра. От его дыхания трепещет лёгкая ткань рубашки, его щека осторожно прикасается к спине, и губка выпадает у Шерлока из рук.

— Джон?

— Минутку, — просит Джон, — дай мне просто немного подышать.

Шерлок закрывает глаза. На его руках мыло, и в пределах досягаемости нет полотенца, чтобы вытереть их, но Шерлок не хочет двигаться. Он чувствует, как Джон прижимается лицом к его спине, как дышит — медленно и глубоко, а потом его руки дюйм за дюймом продвигаются вперёд и встречаются в районе пупка, где и остаются.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он, прикасаясь губами к лопатке Шерлока. — Поцелуй меня ещё раз.

Шерлок разворачивается в его руках, хватаясь за что-то позади себя, и Джон резко прижимает его к раковине. Он приподнимает голову и целует его шею, вдыхая запах того самого проклятого лосьона после бритья, и на этот раз именно Шерлок чувствует возбуждение Джона своим бедром. Когда это становится взаимным, Джон отступает и смотрит вниз.

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы спросить, в порядке ли он, но пока он подбирает правильные слова, Джон уже отвечает:

 — Всё прекрасно. Просто это нечто новое для меня.

Его руки осторожно исследуют тело Шерлока и заметно дрожат. Десятки раз представляя все это, Шерлок даже подумать не мог, что Джон будет нервничать в этот момент, но дрожь его пальцев говорит сама за себя.

Это по-своему помогает Шерлоку осознать, что их положение не настолько неравно, как он думал вначале. Его уверенность возрастает, и он опускает руки Джону на талию. Кончики пальцев скользят вдоль пояса его брюк — от поясницы к бокам, едва касаясь и нежно лаская.

Они целуются медленно, не спеша — Шерлок учится, а Джон с осторожностью это принимает. Со временем любовные игры превратились для Джона в рутину, для него это — уже многократно пройденный путь, на котором вряд ли встретится что-нибудь новое. Но это не так. Сейчас Шерлок набросился на открывшиеся перед ним возможности, как внезапное наводнение на старое русло реки, создавая другие, совершенно неожиданные повороты, меняя её течение и привычный ход. Лёгких и проторенных путей больше нет, и теперь Джону нужно выбирать, куда ему двигаться дальше, чего он не делал уже долгие годы. Он чувствует себя так, будто внезапно оказался высоко в горах, и нехватка кислорода вызывает у него головокружение.

Он поднимает руки, чтобы приласкать грудь, и находит только плоскую грудную клетку Шерлока. Всё, от угловатых запястий до высокого роста, чувствуется иначе и немного странно, но только до того момента, когда в ответ на его прикосновения Шерлок начинает горячо прижиматься к нему и издавать звуки, которые Джон уже слышал в исполнении дюжины самых разных голосов, с тех пор как ему стукнуло семнадцать.

— Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок, и от низкого хриплого голоса по позвоночнику Джона проносится мощный разряд. Он закрывает глаза, его рука обвивает талию Шерлока, другую он погружает в кудри на затылке и тянет его голову вниз. Шерлок охотно подчиняется.

Они продолжают стоять очень близко, и даже когда поцелуй разрывается, Шерлок остается на месте, нежно уткнувшись носом Джону в висок, тем самым вызывая его улыбку. Они стоят так какое-то время — молча, не двигаясь и только слегка соприкасаясь телами, превращая часы их отношений в осязаемую реальность. Одна тысяча четыреста шестьдесят дней, плюс-минус несколько месяцев, думает Джон. Если умножить на двадцать четыре, получится больше тридцати пяти тысяч часов. Это число ошеломляет его. Так много времени.

Джон ощущает нежную кожу запястья Шерлока, и внезапно становится очевидным, что хотя сейчас это впервые происходит на физическом уровне, на самом деле это началось очень давно, возможно, гораздо раньше, чем тридцать пять тысяч часов назад.

Возможно, даже раньше, чем миллион.

В сравнении с этим поцелуй или нежное прикосновение руки кажутся пустяком, по поводу которого не стоит волноваться. Похоже, Шерлока не заботит собственное физическое желание, хотя оно не ослабевает; по-видимому, он абсолютно доволен тем, что они просто стоят на кухне, прижавшись щекой к щеке. Его руки ни на дюйм не приблизились к тому, что можно назвать к эрогенными зонами, но, несмотря на это, Джон чувствует себя невероятно желанным.

Он говорит, совсем тихо:

— С самого начала я был прав.

Шерлок слегка отстраняется, чтобы иметь возможность увидеть Джона, и его глаза наполнены чем-то непередаваемым. Этот потрясающий взгляд почти лишает Джона мужества. Никогда раньше он не видел Шерлока, так откровенно нуждающегося в чём-то другом, кроме кокаина.

— Это, — продолжает Джон, делая паузу, чтобы облизать губы и подобрать слова. Несмотря на ошибки, в своей жизни он всегда старался быть непредвзятым, и теперь спрашивает себя самого: что, если бы Шерлок был женщиной? Он бы не колебался, и, конечно, не стал бы тянуть так долго.

Джон вспоминает, сколько раз он проверял Шерлоку пульс, не в последнюю очередь из-за воспоминаний о страшном дне тогда, перед Бартсом. Они прошли через смерть и возвращение Шерлока, и всё-таки они здесь, вместе, рядом друг с другом. Физическое прикосновение способно это разрушить? Возможно ли это — сейчас? Он прикасается к запястью Шерлока пальцами и чувствует пульс. Он учащённый. Кожа Шерлока влажная.

— Если это ты, — произносит он наконец.

Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за Джоном, за мельчайшими изменениями его лица, а потом медленно опускает взгляд. Осторожно, словно пробуя что-то новое, неизведанное, он слегка сжимает его ладонь, и в ответ Джон молча переплетает их пальцы.

— В мою комнату.

Джон кивает.

***

К чести Джона, размышляет Шерлок, надо сказать, что если уж он поставил перед собой цель, то будет безошибочно и без лишних колебаний двигаться к ней. Если в своей армейской манере Джон окидывает взглядом комнату Шерлока и объявляет список необходимых предметов, то это несомненный признак того, что он обеспокоен тем, чтобы _всё сделать как надо_. И, пожалуй, это всё-таки сексуально. Для Шерлока — точно.

Всё-таки он не может представить, что в обычной ситуации, с женщинами, например, Джон сбивал им настрой, жалуясь на пятна йода на полотенце. К счастью, Шерлок почти не замечает такого вопиющего пренебрежения к сантиментам, относясь к этому так же спокойно, как и к своей эрекции, от которой, правда, его глаза уже собираются «в кучку». Он проскальзывает в ванную, чтобы по просьбе Джона отыскать _средства защиты_ , игнорируя факт, что этот процесс имеет мало общего с возвышенными романтическими отношениями.

Он находит коробку с презервативами. Она старая и слегка потрёпанная, но срок годности ещё не истёк.

— Сколько там? — интересуется Джон, и через дверь ванной комнаты его голос звучит слегка приглушённо.

Шерлок встряхивает коробку и сообщает:

— Четыре.

В спальне наступает задумчивая пауза. Джон размышляет о безопасности: вообще-то двум мужчинам для любого вида сексуального контакта требуется как минимум два презерватива, но если возникнет неловкая ситуация, если, допустим, один порвётся, или упадёт на пол, или что-то ещё…

— Принеси все, — наконец произносит он. Бережёного бог бережёт. — Возможно, они нам понадобятся.

Все? Шерлок, роющийся в мелочах, заполняющих ящик, замирает и чувствует, как по спине струится горячий пот. _Четыре?_ Джон думает, что они… _четыре_?

Он устремляется в спальню и, уже взявшись за ручку двери, резко останавливается и возвращается назад, потому что внезапно и, наверное, впервые по этому поводу у него скручивает живот, и ему срочно требуется туалет.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Джон, отрываясь от своего неэротичного, но очень прагматического занятия — он расстилает полотенце на кровати. Шерлок только что появился из ванной с презервативами в руке и немного диким выражением на лице. Он выглядит так, словно собрался пойти и в одиночку выиграть Фермопильское сражение****.

— Да.

Шерлок смотрит, слегка приоткрыв рот. Джон касается шрама на своём плече — в этом жесте не чувствуется смущения, Джон как будто пытается защититься.

— Я снял рубашку, — констатирует он очевидное.

— Я заметил, — еле слышно отвечает Шерлок. Он разглядывает обнажённую плоть Джона с интересом эксперта — для этой ситуации чересчур интенсивным, — и в напускной агрессивности Джон упирает руки в бока.

Шерлок мысленно помечает происходящее галочками: два человека, один из которых Джон, а другой — он сам, и пока всё неплохо; Джон наполовину раздет — ещё лучше; очевидное состояние сексуального возбуждения у обоих; кровать со всеми необходимыми принадлежностями. «Выполнено». Умеренное, но приветствуемое вторжение здравого смысла в виде полотенец и пачки «Клинекс»; помятая коробка презервативов. Ещё две галочки. Теоретически всё идёт по плану и должно идти дальше. Вместо этого они застревают на противоположных концах комнаты и пялятся друг на друга, как два идиота.

У Шерлока появляется смутное ощущение, что они оба ждут музыки, чтобы начать.

Джон же в этот момент вспоминает разговор с шестилетней Гарри о сексе и свои корявые объяснения, которые в основном сводились к тому, что секс — это когда два человека так сильно прижимаются друг к другу, что сначала с них сваливается вся одежда, а затем появляется ребёнок. Что, вероятно, было бы естественнее, чем то, что происходит между ними сейчас.

— Свет, — предлагает он, указывая на лампу ради того, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Отсутствие света помогло чуть раньше, в гостиной, и Джон полагает, что и сейчас это будет полезно, но, добравшись до выключателя, Шерлок добавляет:

 — Камера, мотор! *****

— Нет, — тут же говорит Джон, испытывая явное неудобство при упоминании об определённых людях и их камерах. Это не то, с чем он готов был мириться даже в более добродетельные времена, а уж теперь, когда он снял носки, и подавно.

Шерлок откашливается, очевидно, раскаиваясь в своей неудачной шутке, и гасит свет.

Во всяком случае, он наконец отлипает от дверного проёма, огибает кровать, проходя от Джона на расстоянии чуть меньше вытянутой руки, и садится на матрас, сложив на коленях руки.

Джон слегка расслабляется, вокруг глаз разглаживаются морщинки. Шерлок протягивает ему ладонь, Джон принимает её, позволяя Шерлоку притянуть себя ближе — так мягко, так аккуратно, словно он приглашает партнёра на танец.

Первая позиция.

Обвивая руками талию Джона, Шерлок осторожно прижимается щекой к груди, которая поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.

Джон опускает ладони ему на голову, и ни один из них не сможет сказать, даёт он благословение или получает его. Он с нежностью ласкает его кудри и мягко отклоняет назад его голову, чтобы поцеловать.

Возбуждение, которым до этого Шерлок стойко пренебрегал, разгорается с новой силой — от прикосновения губ Джона и ощущения его кожи под пальцами. Он крепче сжимает руки, выгибается навстречу, и Джон движется вместе с ним.

Не отпуская друг друга, сталкиваясь коленями, они опускаются на кровать.

Всё-таки это более знакомая территория; для Шерлока старые как мир уловки во время прелюдии оказываются столь же эффективными, как и для всех остальных. Палец Джона скользит за распахнутый воротник, пуговицу за пуговицей расстёгивая рубашку. Лёгкая ткань, будто вода, обтекает кожу, которая вспыхивает дюйм за дюймом по мере того, как Джон обнажает её.

Приближается вечер, и солнце достаточно низко село за крыши, погружая Бейкер-стрит в полумрак. Комнату освещают только уличные фонари, но Шерлок в состоянии рассмотреть Джона внимательнее и разобрать детально. На плече кожа неровная, шрам на месте вхождения пули имеет звёздчатую форму, окружающие его рубцы более аккуратны — результат работы хирурга. На груди волосы темнее и тоньше, чем на голове. Пульс трепещет под губами Шерлока, которыми он слегка неуклюже исследует шею, оставляя на ней следы.

Шерлок всегда считал себя бледным, но кожа Джона ненамного темнее, за исключением веснушек, покрывающих его плечи, как напоминание о юности, в основном проведенной на улице. Шерлок легко представляет Джона тринадцатилетним подростком, слоняющимся по летним улицам с футбольным мячом под мышкой.

Наклоняясь над ним, Джон прикасается губами к ключице, целует, спускается вниз по рёбрам и на границе с животом останавливается.

Это отличается от видео, которое Шерлок успел посмотреть; это нежно и медленно, и когда кончики пальцев чуть касаются живота, отголоски этих прикосновений ощущаются в паху так же сильно, как и под пальцами Джона. Кожу головы стягивают горячие мурашки.

Джон добирается до мочки, которую Шерлок даже не рассматривал, как эрогенную зону, но когда Джон нежно прижимает к ней губы, руки Шерлока бессознательно стискивают его лопатки.

Джон издаёт чуть слышное удовлетворённое «хмм» и делает это снова. По-видимому, это то «сладкое местечко», которое Джон искал, и он пользуется этим, заставляя Шерлока задыхаться от неожиданной силы и яркости ощущений.

— Слишком много! — с трудом произносит Шерлок, отталкивая голову Джона; его ухо горит огнём. — Слишком много, — говорит он ещё раз, тяжело и часто дыша.

Джон пробегает взглядом по его лицу в попытке убедиться, насколько правильно понял. 

— Прости, — говорит он, двигаясь, чтобы устроиться на боку, и обнимает его. Шерлок трогает влажную мочку и удивляется.

— Я не ожидал… — начинает он и замолкает, поскольку Джон опускает глаза. То, о чём он думает, очевидно. Если Шерлок так реагирует на прикосновение к уху, то как он собирается справляться со всем остальным?

— Постепенно, — отвечает Шерлок на невысказанный вопрос, и следом наступает очередь Джона жарко пылать, потому что Шерлок кладет руку на пряжку его ремня. Он сглатывает.

Осторожно, одной рукой, Шерлок расстёгивает ремень, продвигается дальше, ниже пупка, и улыбается, когда от этого прикосновения дыхание Джона сбивается.

Когда чуть позже Шерлок снова поднимает глаза, оба поражены тем, насколько затуманены и хмельны их взгляды. Это лучше, чем быть под дозой, думает Шерлок, хотя бы потому, что никогда раньше он так сильно, так целиком и полностью не хотел разделить своё состояние абсолютного кайфа с другим человеком.

Неудивительно, что весь мир глупеет от секса.

Впрочем, у него нет времени для размышлений — Джон втягивает его в поцелуй, который заставляет голову закружиться, а губы распухнуть. Джон что-то бормочет, и руки Шерлока быстро спускаются вниз — к ширинке, расстёгивают замок, а потом нетерпеливым рывком стягивают вниз его брюки.

Джон не может сдержаться:

 — Господи! Осторожнее с моими причиндалами!

Последний звук он проглатывает, поскольку Шерлок накрывает рукой его член.

— Блядь!

Джон лежит с закрытыми глазами, толкаясь в кулак Шерлока, забытые презервативы валяются на подушке рядом. Шерлок наблюдает за его лицом, за тем, как малейшее движение его руки, чуть сильнее сжатые пальцы, несмелые, лёгкие или, напротив, решительные поглаживания меняют рисунок морщинок вокруг его глаз.

Не открывая глаз, Джон нащупывает его затылок.

—  _Ч-ч-чёрт!_  — он снова ругается, нижняя губа прикушена, поэтому первый звук больше похож на шипение, и от этого кожу головы снова приятно и жарко покалывает.

Повинуясь ладони Джона, он опускает голову ниже, не отрывая губ и постепенно спускаясь дальше — от горла до грудных мышц. Затем он втягивает в рот сосок, и, к его изумлению, Джон вскрикивает.

— Ты _громкий_ , — комментирует Шерлок. Он садится и удивлённо смотрит на Джона.

Джон потирает ладонью сосок и произносит, краснея:

 — Обычно нет.

— Хмм… — Шерлок ухмыляется, довольный полученной информацией. Он садится на пятки и сбрасывает с плеч расстёгнутую рубашку, в то время как Джон, опираясь на локти, наблюдает за ним.

На фоне приглушенного света уличных фонарей фигура Шерлока превращается в неясный силуэт в изножье кровати. Он плавно движется, снимая с себя одежду. Потом отбрасывает носки и издаёт лёгкий звук облегчения, расстёгивая свои брюки. Джон не пытается прикоснуться к нему, просто наблюдает за происходящим, его синие глаза в полумраке комнаты кажутся карими.

В последний раз он видел Шерлока обнажённым в больнице, и тот был подключён к кардиомонитору. Когда Джон наконец протягивает руку, чтобы провести ею по коже Шерлока, кончики пальцев безошибочно находят шрам от пули, почти убившей его. Изящная шероховатость кожи, размером с подушечку его среднего пальца. Пуля была меньшего калибра, чем та, что вернула Джона из Афганистана, и не настолько сильно повредила кость, поэтому послеоперационный рубец выглядит аккуратнее. Джон нежно его поглаживает, всё ещё раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами по поводу тех ужасных событий, которые привели к его появлению.

— Не надо, — тихо просит Шерлок. — Всё это в прошлом.

Джон скользит по телу Шерлока левой рукой, чтобы почувствовать текстуру кожи у него на спине. Там нет выходного отверстия, нет следов хирургического вмешательства, — не то что безобразное месиво, что творится на лопатке у Джона. На самом деле он ни разу не видел этот шрам близко. Он не просил об этом, да и Шерлок после выздоровления старался его не показывать. Джон обнимает Шерлока правой рукой, переплетая у него на спине свои пальцы, и хмурится, натыкаясь на то, чего не ожидал там найти: ещё одну отметину, не имеющую отношения к выстрелу.

Пока он исследует шрам, Шерлок замирает под его руками. Форма шрама напоминает серп, всего несколько дюймов длиной. Он начинается в области почек, изгибается и заканчивается в ямке у позвоночника.

— Как это случилось?

— Нож, — отвечает Шерлок. — Целились в почку, но промахнулись.

Сглатывая, Джон задаёт следующий вопрос:

— Где?

Глаза Шерлока закрываются, и пока он ищет информацию, спрятанную в самом дальнем углу Чертогов, его веки трепещут.

— Белоруссия, — наконец произносит он тихо.

Он никогда не рассказывал, чем именно занимался, пока считался покойником. Джон не выказывал желания об этом поговорить, а Шерлок вёл себя так, будто этих двух лет не было вовсе.

— Прости меня, — говорит Джон.

— За что?

— Я не знаю, просто … за всё это.

— Ерунда.

Джон смотрит на него и думает, сколько людей пыталось убить его, или Шерлока, или их обоих, и сколько было людей, которых убили они, чтобы это предотвратить.

Это так далеко от _ерунды_ , насколько возможно вообще, но Джон понимает, что именно Шерлок имеет в виду.

Иногда слова значат гораздо больше, чем могут вместить, и наполнены множеством смыслов. 

— Довольно, — коротко говорит Шерлок. Он обхватывает лицо Джона ладонями и прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Хватит об этом.

Вместе они возвращаются в кровать, прилагая отчаянные усилия, чтобы полностью снять с Шерлока брюки, и когда это им наконец удаётся, Шерлок небрежно спихивает их на пол ногой. Джон проводит руками по всему его телу, наполненный осознанием вновь обретённого счастья — тем, что оба они живы и здоровы, чтобы сделать _это_ в первый раз. Шерлок суёт ему в руку пакетик с презервативом.

— Давай, действуй, — подбадривает он.

Ему хватает нескольких секунд. Рука перестаёт дрожать, как только дело доходит до подтверждения его репутации. Чем всё это закончится, пока непонятно, и если честно, Джон до конца не уверен, как далеко он готов зайти, учитывая взаимное отсутствие опыта. Но сейчас он хочет показать своё умение во всём блеске.

Он склоняется и целует колени Шерлока, нежно касаясь пальцами гладкой кожи подколенных ямок. Кожа Шерлока лунно-белая, кроме тех мест, на которых остаются следы от губ и зубов Джона. Через короткое время эти следы исчезнут, но пока вид помеченных бёдер Шерлока оказывает на Джона довольно сильный эффект и в значительной степени отвлекает от прозаического действия, как натягивание презерватива.

Наполненный пьянящими ощущениями, Шерлок решает, что со временем Джон станет бесподобным любовником, и немного волнуется, сможет ли соответствовать этому высокому уровню.

Пальцы Джона ласкают бёдра, в то время как он сам перемещается выше, и его губы возвращаются к уху, целуют ушную раковину, постепенно спускаясь на шею и одновременно запуская пальцы Шерлоку между ног.

 

— Прости, это на автопилоте, — смущается Джон.

— Чуть дальше назад, Джон, — вместе с ним произносит Шерлок.

— Нет, я только…

— Знаю. Я просто хочу сказать, что _оно_ чуть дальше. Если, конечно, ты этого хочешь.

— Я доктор, Шерлок. Я знаю, где это находится. Я… что? — Он слегка откидывается назад, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока, и недоверчиво переспрашивает: — Это то, чего хочешь ты?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, и Джон прищуривается, пытаясь понять, изображает Шерлок безразличие или нет, но, насколько он может судить, Шерлок в самом деле спокойно относится к этой идее. Он смотрит из-под ресниц, и во взгляде ясно читается: «Джон, перестань быть занудой».

Несмотря на это, Джон с сомнением произносит:

— Я не уверен…

— Как будто ты не делал этого раньше, — замечает Шерлок. Джон открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но останавливается. Что ж, Шерлок по-своему прав: в прошлом он пробовал _это_ с несколькими любительницами приключений. Не то чтобы это сильно помогло сейчас… Но как врач он всё-таки лучше, чем кто-либо другой, может засунуть пальцы… хм, ладно, говорить об этом вслух вроде не принято.

Однако при этом Джона по-прежнему беспокоит вопрос:

_не слишком ли быстро всё происходит?_

Ещё несколько часов назад они терзались сомнениями, не смея даже шутить о том, что случилось в шкафу. А теперь посмотрите-ка на них!

Он ждёт, что Шерлок начнёт на эту тему дискуссию, но вместо этого тот проводит пальцем по складочке между его сведённых бровей и целует, тихо хихикая. И Джон сдаётся. И слезает с кровати, чтобы пойти и взять латексную перчатку.

Вернувшись в спальню, «одетый» только в презерватив и перчатку, Джон остро ощущает сюрреализм ситуации, но вид Шерлока, растянувшегося на животе в полумраке комнаты, тут же заставляет его забыть о смущении. Тяжело дыша, Джон останавливается в изножье кровати. Шерлок смотрит через плечо лукавым и даже немного блудливым взглядом, а потом медленно и широко раздвигает ноги.

— Давай, действуй, — подзадоривает он снова. Его голос вибрирует, и это вызывает у Джона слабость в коленях.

Он берёт в руки смазку.

В процессе своей работы Джон неоднократно прикасался к мужчинам подобным образом, осматривал их гениталии, и с профессиональной точки зрения у него не было с этим проблем. Но сейчас всё по-другому, он впервые прикасается к мужчине, к которому испытывает чувства. Эти ощущения слишком ошеломительные, поэтому, когда от его прикосновений Шерлок начинает стонать, Джон вынужден посмотреть на стену. Хотя бы на стену. Он кладёт свободную руку ему на бедро — чуть ниже ягодиц, — чтобы удерживать Шерлока, пока его пальцы находятся у него внутри. Эрекция Джона пульсирует, и, чтобы всё не закончилось прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, он пытается сосредоточиться на более простых задачах.

Под его пальцем — простата Шерлока, почти как в учебнике, совершенная по размеру, форме и структуре.

 _Это оно_ , думает Джон, ошеломлённо улыбаясь самому себе и одновременно совершая медленные круговые движения пальцем. _Это то, на что похож секс с мужчиной. Я занимаюсь сексом с другим мужчиной, и это удивительно похоже на то, что я делаю во время работы._

У него появляется неосознанное и совершенно ужасное желание взять клипборд***** и начать делать записи. Про себя (он думает, что про себя) Джон уже автоматически сообщает, что предстательная железа Шерлока, судя по всему, находится в хорошем состоянии, и что на самом деле он мог не проходить этот осмотр ещё пару лет, поскольку ему нет сорока.

— Ты знаешь, — сообщает Шерлок задыхающимся, слегка хрипловатым голосом; он смотрит на Джона из-под бровей, откровенно забавляясь и получая от происходящего удовольствие, — что произносишь это вслух?

— Нет, я этого не делаю, ведь так? Твою же мать, — говорит Джон, сгорая от стыда, и Шерлок ничего не может с собой поделать — ему так невыносимо смешно, что единственные звуки, которые он в состоянии издавать, это сдавленные всхлипы.

— Я сейчас выну палец, — выдаёт Джон, понимая, что уже не в силах остановиться, но всё равно придерживаясь сценария. Он настолько смущён, что не может даже думать о том, чем сейчас занимается, но чем больше Шерлок смеётся, тем больше сам он чувствует всю комичность их положения.

— О, доктор Уотсон! — Шерлок игриво растягивает слова, переворачиваясь, чтобы оказаться чуть ближе. Он целует рот Джона и его подбородок, продолжая хихикать. Джон ворчит в ответ на насмешку, но совершенно беззлобно.

— Верни его назад, — выдыхает Шерлок прямо ему в рот. Джон чувствует искушение «сравнять счёт», вновь сосредотачиваясь на его ухе; это несправедливо, что Шерлоку настолько хорошо удаётся владеть собой, когда у него так мало опыта в этом.

Тем не менее он делает то, что ему говорят.

Бёдра Шерлока приподнимаются навстречу пальцу, и это кажется настолько естественным, что Джон задаётся вопросом, так ли неопытен Шерлок, и не делал ли он подобного раньше. Не с другим человеком, но… Как он выразился, время от времени, если «возникает потребность». Оба обливаются потом, у Джона стоит так, что уже больно, а непрошеные фантазии о Шерлоке, прикасающемся к себе, лишь усугубляют проблему.

 _Я абсолютно развратен_ , шокированно думает Джон, но тут же с ещё большим шоком осознаёт, что ему на это плевать.

По-видимому, как обычно прочитав его мысли, Шерлок снова хихикает в его плечо, и чуть слышно охает, насаживаясь на пальцы. Он обхватывает его член, и рука Джона на миг замирает. Он стонет и целует Шерлока, издавая глухое рычание, прикусывая его губу, и, вдавливая в матрас, проникает пальцами ещё глубже.

Влажные от пота пряди прилипли ко лбу Шерлока, и даже в полумраке Джон видит, как краснеет его грудь от нарастающего возбуждения. Его бёдра непроизвольно взмывают, когда пальцы или рот Джона находят особенно чувствительное местечко.

—  _Ебать_ , — выдыхает Джон, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Отяжелевшие яички поджимаются, и он чувствует, как внутри него стремительно нарастает оргазм. Воздух в спальне сгущается, и, делая вдох, Джон буквально чувствует растворённый в нём вкус их обоих. Шерлок выпускает из рук его член и, схватив за бёдра, так настойчиво тянет к себе, что Джон вынужден вытащить палец и ладонями упереться в матрас. Он находится между ног Шерлока, чьи намерения очевидны совершенно и абсолютно.

На этот раз Джон не тратит времени на сомнения.

Несмотря на острую необходимость, оба движутся медленно; Джон как может сдерживает себя, чудом сохранившимися остатками разума понимая, что Шерлок, отчаянно сжимающий своими бёдрами его бёдра, так возбуждён, что может незаметно для себя превысить возможности своего тела.

— Всё хорошо?

Шерлок просто ворчит и сжимает его ещё крепче.

— Хорошо? — настаивает Джон.

— Да, — хрипит Шерлок в ответ.

Они соприкасаются висками, сталкиваются носами, Джон целует его с нежностью и любовью, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все свои чувства, и внезапно пугается того, что вот-вот заплачет. Шерлок сметает этот страх, выстанывая имя Джона прямо ему в губы.

На первый взгляд, всё контролирует именно Джон, он задаёт темп и направляет Шерлока, но в то же время он не может не чувствовать, что всё происходящее похоже на обряд посвящения — не только для Шерлока, но и для него самого. Есть в этом что-то, напоминающее ему о потере собственной девственности. Это не на физическом уровне, и это не новизна процесса — это что-то необычайно глубокое, чувства, которым пока он не в состоянии дать определение.

В свою очередь, обхватив ладонями лицо Джона, Шерлок спрашивает себя, доверялся ли кому-нибудь Джон настолько во время близости.

— Джон.

Он зовёт Джона, заставляя его вернуться в реальность, посмотреть на него, на то, как сильно он сам открылся, и не может прекратить повторять его имя. Он направляет руку Джона между ними, без слов умоляя прикоснуться к нему, закончить то, что он начал, и привести к логическому завершению кажущийся бесконечным танец двух тел. Много времени это не занимает.

Снаружи совсем стемнело, только нет-нет да вспыхивают фары машин, освещающих себе дорогу сквозь дождь. Шерлок тянется руками назад, чтобы ухватиться за спинку кровати, и его стоны превращаются в крик, который не могут заглушить даже поцелуи.

Джон вздрагивает всем телом и выдыхает одно короткое бранное слово. Наступивший оргазм полностью обезоруживает его, внезапное и запредельное удовольствие всецело захватывает, оглушая, ослепляя и делая безнадежно уязвимым. Шерлок целует его открытым ртом, выгибаясь под ним, пока Джон не успокаивается и не выходит из него, падая навзничь.

Шерлок лежит рядом на испачканном постельном белье, они выглядят как парочка расслабленных морских звёзд. Джону не требуется много времени, чтобы сквозь туман в голове осознать, что зрелище вздымающейся груди Шерлока не менее, а может быть, даже более чувственно, чем только что пережитый им невероятный оргазм. Он нашаривает руку Шерлока и когда, наконец, переплетает их пальцы, Шерлок икает и произносит едва не плача:

— Я даже не представлял, что это может быть так…

Джон наблюдает, как свет от фар мелькает на потолке, осыпая лепнину вокруг люстры и карнизы весёлыми оранжевыми огоньками.

— Да, — с трудом, еле ворочая языком, соглашается он.

Выравнивая дыхание, он удерживает руку Шерлока, их пальцы по-прежнему переплетены, и это воспринимается как поддержка, хотя Джон не может сказать, кому из них на самом деле она нужнее. Он чувствует себя уставшим, физически и душевно, что неудивительно после подобной встряски. Но это неплохо, это похоже на утро, когда, проснувшись после тяжёлой и долгой болезни, вы понимаете, что наступил день, когда вы начинаете выздоравливать.

С явным усилием Джон приподнимает их соединённые руки, чтобы позволить им, тёплым и тяжёлым, упасть себе на живот. Он опускает другую руку сверху — так, что ладонь Шерлока лежит между его ладонями, и ему ничего не хочется делать, не хочется шевелиться. Рано или поздно встать всё равно придётся, практические аспекты и желание комфорта не оставляют выбора, но пока он совершенно не готов разрушить то волшебство, которое сейчас их соединяет.

Джон слышит, как Шерлок вздыхает, как поворачивает в его сторону голову, и как с тихим шорохом скользят по подушке его кудри.

Его профиль, будто всполохами загадочного огня, оттенён тёплым оранжевым светом уличных фонарей. Джон лежит с закрытыми глазами, и Шерлок думает, что на его лице не хватает чего-то важного. Он осторожно протягивает руку, нежно проводит пальцами по его щеке и улыбается в ответ на его улыбку. Джон наклоняет голову и ласково целует его пальцы, зажимая их между своим плечом и губами.

На прикроватной тумбочке за спиной у Джона неоновые цифры будильника отсчитывают часы.

Тридцать пять тысяч часов.

Одна тысяча четыреста шестьдесят дней тайны.

— Первый, — шёпотом произносит Шерлок.

 

 

**Примечания:**

*Здесь английская игра слов, к сожалению не передаваемая на русском, фразовый глагол *get off* имеет множество значений, в данном предложении используются два - *отвали* и *получить, испытать оргазм*).

**Шерпы — народность, живущая в Восточном Непале, в районе горы Джомолунгма, а также в Индии. Шерп в переводе означает "человек с Востока". У них нет и не было письменности. http://cdn2.russian7.ru/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/1-3-768x685.jpg

***Вариант английского шутливого выражения *находиться в ожидании оформления паспорта Нарнии*, означающего *быть геем, но скрывать это*. 

****Фермопи́льское сраже́ние  — сражение в сентябре 480 года до н. э. в ходе греко-персидской войны 480—479 гг. до н. э. в ущелье Фермопилы.

*****По английски наше устойчивое выражение *камера! мотор! стоп! снято!* звучит несколько по-другому *Lights! Camera! Action!* и первое слово в нём будет соответственно то, которое сказал Джон, т.е. "свет" 

******канцелярское приспособление; планшет с прищепкой, зажимом.  
http://kostyo.ru/images/3153.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> По ссылке вы можете найти своего рода сиквел этой работы  
> Against the Wall by Odamaki http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448998


End file.
